


Friends With Vermin

by Smolkobold



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolkobold/pseuds/Smolkobold
Summary: Masked vermin with a troubled past experiences friendship for the first time.
Kudos: 1





	Friends With Vermin

Malvac walked through the cluttered doorway of the Candid Canid Inn. People pushed and shoved, trying to get either in or out of the busy establishment. Located on the edge of the slums in Velki, it got attention from nearly all walks of life. Orcs, humans, and vermin alike ordered from the dirty bar counter, shouting orders and complaints at the overworked bar staff. A live band played some sort of feverish jig, drowning out any silence that came between the four walls of the bar. Trying his best to slide his way to the busy counter space, he weaved in and out of the crowd, twisting and turning his body in intricate dance. 

Getting the attention of the staff was difficult; Malvac was barely taller than a vermin, and although he could move and speak with grace, he was a little too shy to command the attention of the barkeep. Mustering up all the courage he could, he waved his arms and whispered silently in arcane tongue. “SIR. MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION?” Malvac asked. His voice was amplified to the point that even the band was caught slightly off guard, pausing for a moment to ensure a fight had not begun before the vigorous fiddling resumed. Nodding and turning to Malvac was the barkeep. His hair was slightly unkempt, and he had a long, straight blond beard. His soft facial features struck at odds with his stocky body. Perhaps he was some sort of dwarven bastard, but it didn’t matter.

“Yeah, m’buddy, what’ll you want tonight?” The barkeep inquired, filling a mug while still looking at Malvac. “I’m looking for someone. They said you’d let me know.” Wordlessly, the barkeep took out a wrinkled sheet of paper from his apron, sliding it over the counter into Malvac’s hands. He nodded in response, but he couldn’t help but feel like all the secrecy was unnecessary. He had planned on meeting Hariet at the bar tonight, but she insisted on having a room. He had asked her earlier if she had any friends she cared about at home, but she refused to reply and instead wanted to meet him somewhere private later.

Malvac repeated the intricate twists and turns required to make it to the staircase through the human maze, before climbing up the staircase at the other end of the bar. By the time he had reached the third floor, the hectic sounds of the Candid Canid had become naught but a muffled drone. Stopping at the room with a “3” nailed onto it, he knocked four times. “Who’s it?” the voice called. “It’s Malvac. Just let me in.” A short silence followed his request before he heard the chains and deadbolt being slid out of place. The door was opened cautiously, and a clawed pink hand beckoned him into the darkness surrounding it. Malvac followed, and before his eyes had adjusted, the door was shut behind him and locked once more. 

“Drop yer piece, pengting. I know yas packin’.” Hariet commanded. As Malvac looked down to greet her, a knife caught his chin and he stopped. “Doesn’t look like I’m shittin’ does it? Drop it or I’ll chef ‘ya.” The knife pressed harder into Malvac’s chin before he unhooked his scabbard and tossed it to the side. She loosened the pressure on him as he continued to unfasten his spellbook, dropping that by his side as well. “You a fuckin’ nutter, or you think I’m gormless ‘nuff to not notice the shiv on ya?” Hariet’s clay mask glowed softly in the candlelight. The painted red circles around the eyes more resembled a demon than a simple marking, now that he was facing her blades at his throat.

“You know where it is, just take it,” Malvac whined. Seconds later, she had unfastened the knife in his boot and had thrown it into the room’s footlocker. “Now that’s fine, innit?” the voice from under the mask declared smugly. “Din’t bring yer armor? That’s askin’ for ya ta get shivved.” Hariet stepped back, giving Malvac some more space. The room itself was quite small, with little else than the bed, footlocker and a small table with a candle. Hariet still wore her mask and armor and gripped her daggers tightly as he assumed she eyed him up. As a vermin, her eyes were well suited to the dark, but that wasn’t any help to Malvac.

“Hey, is all this really necessary? Doesn’t it seem a little excessive to do all this whenever you want to meet up with someone?” Malvac chuckled, but Hariet stayed silent, moving closer to him. By this point, Malvac could make out some of the finer details of her. Her armor was battered and scratched, and the silver fur that did stick out from under her mask and along her ankles was messy. She was a little shorter than him, but not by much, and she had a sharp metal fragment tied to her hairless tail in case of an emergency. Malvac had never seen Hariet’s face before; her mask was essentially a part of her at this point. As she stood closer, he could feel her grabbing at his hands and pulling them in front of him.

Malvac attempted to comfort her by placing a light hand on her shoulder, but she instead made a noise somewhere between a hiss and a growl, grabbing his wrist tightly and digging her claws into his flesh. “Don’t fucking touch me, pengting, or I’ll body you. We fight as a crew, but this is personal. You get me?” Malvac nodded, desperately trying to sign her to let go of his hand. She had nearly drawn blood with the force of her grab but instead of releasing it, she grabbed the other. Quickly, she tied together Malvac’s wrists. “Hariet, this is ridiculous. I just wanted to know if you wanted me to keep you company, and now I’m tied up like a prisoner!”

“Like a penman? Nah. This’ how we make Bs’ in the Wet Caves. Just thought I’d be the bossman since you asked first.” Hariet grabbed Malvac by his collar, pulling him towards the bed and pushing his face into it. In a single swift movement, she had him lying on his side and had bound his ankles in a tight knot with very little room for movement. Hariet checked over the room for something several times before Malvac heard some rustling, and finally the “thump” of a body landing behind him. Due to his precarious position, he decided not to turn and look. Hariet’s slender frame pressed against his back, this time in her padded under armor. Slowly, she placed one of her furry arms over his side, embracing him firmly.

“Hariet? What are you doing?” Malvac whispered, utterly confused at his present situation. Hariet snarled loudly before he could finish asking his question. Immediately, she took a piece of fabric and gagged him with the rope, tying it roughly. The strands pushed tightly against his face, and they dug into his cheeks. Whatever question he had in mind was not about to be answered. An awkward silence permeated the room as he struggled to hear what she was doing. For a split second, he could feel a pressure on the bed before her sharp fangs sliced into his exposed shoulder, drawing both his blood and a muffled cry.

Hariet softly massaged his chest, holding her jaw firmly against his shoulder. Any movement to either side was incredibly painful for Malvac, and he figured that he would have to give her whatever she wanted anyway. Without his spell book, he was basically worthless in terms of escape. Gently, her clawed hand pushed up his shirt and gently began to massage his chest. Despite the padded armor between them, he could still feel her chest rapidly rising and falling in succession. Slowly, her hands began to lower over a course of minutes until finally, her digits rested on his pants. Unbuttoning them slowly, she gently released the grip of her jaw on his shoulder, whispering to him. “It’ll be fine, pengting. I’m not badders, but I’m not going to chef ya either. Jus’ let it happen and we can be friends.”

Her digits carefully lowered Malvac’s pants and underwear, revealing his thick, pink human cock. She carefully squeezed her hand around his flaccid shaft, trying to make something erotic out of her clumsy movements. As Hariet began to stroke him, she let out a nervous sigh. Before long, Malvac’s member was already erect. A thick bead of precum formed at his tip, as she shook one hand inefficiently, her other digits pinching carefully at his soft pink nipples. Malvac’s hips rocked back and forth subtly, gaining momentum as she began to familiarize herself with his body. Within a short time, she was milking him eagerly. Hariet squeezed at the base of his shaft, pulling up towards his tip before releasing her grip. The sensation was enough for him to inadvertently whimper quietly into his gag, trying to be silent for his familiar captor. 

Hariet stroked Malvac attentively, watching his face from over his shoulder to determine what she thought he liked the most. She loved the way he squirmed when she squeezed his balls. It made her feel powerful. She loved the idea of Malvac relying on her for this pleasure. He was at her mercy, and she was the one to decide whether he deserved to cum or not. His furless face was flushed with embarrassment as she passionately rubbed his cock, her hot breath puffing onto his neck as she turned to watch his hips roll against her hands. Hariet smirked from behind her mask and decided that he was indeed good enough to deserve his reward. 

Within a short time, Malvac was at his limit. His hips begged for release, moving in any direction they could as they tried to get the most pleasure out of everything Hariet was willing to give. She cooed softly into his ear as she heard him panting, recklessly stroking his helpless shaft. Just as Malvac began to orgasm, Hariet sunk her teeth deep into his shoulder once more.

This time it was vicious. Pain rang throughout his entire lustful body as it pushed him over the edge. Malvac’s cock shot thick, creamy ropes of seed over the clean bed sheets he laid upon. Hariet released her fangs, licking the blood from under her mask. She shuddered, her breathing shallow and arrhythmic. Turning him over, she sat on his lap, wedging his still-hard shaft between his stomach and her armor before she quietly declared “We’re friends now.”

As she regained her composure, Hariet untied Malvac’s gag. She took a cloth and tried to dab up some of Malvac’s messy load covering the bed, but it was to no avail. She took off the top sheet and threw it to the side, covering them both in warm blankets and lying behind him once more. Against his shoulder, Malvac could feel Hariet’s soft furry chin. She held him tightly in an embrace with her arms and legs coiled around his body like a second set of ropes. She leaned over his shoulder and blew out the candle, the room went dark and silent again at once.

“Are you going to untie me yet?”

“No. I’ll do it tomorrow.”


End file.
